<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ether Light by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738229">The Ether Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Writing Trade fic!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riki and Reyn have a wager about the Ether Light in the center of town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyn &amp; Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ether Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts">zanthe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Reyn watch this!” Riki smiles at the large lug as he dances towards the center of town. “Riki can climb to top of Ether Light easy-peasy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Reyn, as always, falls right into it. “I’d like to see you do that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>circle the top of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Riki do that twenty times! And Reyn get Riki twenty fish if he do!” Riki grinned at him. “Reyn up for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get dizzy ten spins in! You’re on!” Reyn punches his fist into his hand and Riki feels the excitement swelling as they make their way over to it. Riki was so going to make Reyn eat his words!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts climbing and soon enough he’s at the top -- that’s no problem, there’s larger trees in Makna than this thing! Now he just needs to swing around twenty times… Riki prepares himself and begins to swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s five spins in when the whole world starts to seem to spin, but he persists. He has to persist, he tells himself, for the fish! Another five and he’s woozy, but he needs to keep going… Just ten more! That wasn’t too much!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see that Reyn has his hands on his hips, probably expecting Riki to give up. Nope, nope! He wasn’t going to! Not in a billion years would he give up on so many fish! Reyn was about to see just why Riki was the bestest!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swings again and again, around the top. Fifteen in and he feels like he’s about to lose his lunch… He’s already shown Reyn he can do more than ten, but more than ten on its own isn’t enough to win this bet… He needs to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riki spins more and more, losing track of how far in he is now. Was this twenty? Or nineteen? Maybe even eighteen? He’s not sure, so he just keeps going and going and going. He hears Reyn yelling, egging him on, and that’s fine by him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he does, the more likely it is he’s won this bet, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably a good thirty or so spins in when Reyn yells up for him to quit while he’s ahead. Well, how rude! Riki huffs and keeps going instead, not even giving Reyn a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is spinning really badly when he realizes Reyn is trying to climb up the pole to get to him. But Riki doesn’t plan to let him grab him, even as people yell that they should both knock it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riki swings one more time and throws himself from where he holds towards the ground. Luckily for him, Melly is right there to catch him. He looks towards Reyn and sees him falling, he laughs a bit, delirious from all the spinning, but Reyn doesn’t hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora is there, easily catching Reyn before his bum can shatter against the ground. Riki is glad he didn’t get hurt, but also thinks he deserved to hit the ground if he was going to try and stop the Heropon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyn no good at climbing… Reyn need to learn from Riki next time…” Riki lets his head fall back. “Ooooh, woozy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for spinning around like forty times, old man! You shoulda quit while you were ahead…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riki think Reyn just mad Reyn owe him forty fish now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about forty fish?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>